


I Dreamt of You Once, and Now I Can't Stop

by vahnae



Series: once is all it takes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, and 1 second of smut, but also like 1 second of fluff, so much agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vahnae/pseuds/vahnae
Summary: Coley feels like she’s having dejavu.There Aria sits in her desk chair. Yellow hoodie, and low ponytail just like her dream the other night. Except this time, the setting is different, she doesn’t have swollen kissed lips, and the sleep shorts is just a bonus to it all.





	I Dreamt of You Once, and Now I Can't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, y'all really have to brace yourself for this, aha. Haven't written in sooo long so bare with the messiness of this entire story. It's broken up into three parts, so enjoy part one.
> 
> Things to keep in mind as well:  
> First dream is entirely real  
> Second and third are NOT. Pls don't come at my throat it's for story purposes  
> Most of the story is based off real events

_I dreamt of you once, and now I can't stop._

 

* * *

 

"This is the weird part.."

Coley's only half listening to the conversation that's happening. Which is fine because she's actually not even apart of the conversation that's taking place in front of her and it's something only her three friends can relate to. And if she's being honest, the only interaction she's had with the boys being mentioned are a handshake and a smile.

But nontheless, she lifts her head from looking down at her phone to listen to what her friend has to say.

"I've had a dream about him like every other night this week."

She watches the way her hands go to play with the hem of her shirt that gets untucked from her flustered fidgeting. She's practically bouncing off the couch and it has Coley almost laughing out loud. But she keeps to herself. 

"I mean, that's totally normal." Her head turns to look at her friend on the other couch. She sits nonchalantly, the game on her phone blaring cute, fun music as she goes on. "I've head dreams about all my crushes before."

 Coley furrows her brows as her friend rambles on about her many middle school crushes and her weird dreams about them.

"You've had dreams about your crushes?" She asks confused. Her friends give her a weird look.

"You've never dreamt about your crush before?" The first friend asks.

"I - "

"Not even about Ian or Paul?" The second friend asks.

"Uh - "

"Didn't you have that one dream about Ian?" Her head turns to look at her third friend sitting on the other side of the couch.

Sure, she's had dreams about Paul and Ian before, but they were just side characters in a dream she can't remember. Like the one time she had a dream of opening the front door to Ian and a girl. Or the other time she had a dream of Paul carrying a child in his arms. 

Aria, however, that's a different story.

"I mean, yeah I have. But I don't remember them so clearly like you guys do," she lies.

Coley doesn't mention the countless of times she's dreamt of Aria pressing her lips against hers. Or the times she's dreamt of her and Aria as a thing. Or the dreams that feel too real she forgets it's just a dream. But her friends shrug and nod before continuing on with their conversation.

 

* * *

 

Coley wishes sleep comes easier, but it doesn't. 

Because she's dreaming a dream so real she forgets it's not reality.

It takes a moment to figure out where she is. There's a white haze to her sight and things aren't as clear as day. It's the only distinction that she has between dream and reality. The place is familiar like the piano off to the right and the fireplace to the left. There's a picture hanging on the wall and if she squints her eyes just right she can make out Kayla's face just slightly. She turns her head and jumps at the sight of Aria sitting casually next to her.

She's in Aria's basement.

And the details are so real. Coley thinks she can almost feel the frabric of the couch brushing against the palms of her hands. Or the way she can almost make out how Aria looks (even with a white haze clouding her vision, even in her dreams, Aria never fails to look so good). Or how she can almost hear the sounds of the movie playing on the TV in front of them.

Is that _The Greatest Showman_ playing or is that _To All The Boys I've Loved Before_ playing?

The dream gets blurry and choppy as it progresses, and what happens next is something Coley cannot explain. If Coley can remember right, they had just been catching up on their stressful week when the dream cuts. When it cuts back, Aria's straddling her legs from both sides and pressing her lips against Coley's so urgently and quickly it takes Coley a moment to realize what's happening.

She thinks she knows what Aria's lips would actually feel like against her lips if she dreamt about it hard enough. Soft, heasitant but purposeful, and.. is that coconut chapstick she can taste?

The kiss is sloppy and awkward at first, but they get the hang of it. Aria's hands press against her face so gently while Coley tightens her hands at the hem of her sweater. But the moment ends when they both pull away to catch their breath. 

 _"You're making it even harder not to love you more than a friend,"_ Coley whispers it. Her voice is muffled almost as if it's being heard from a different room.

 _"Then don't,"_ Aria whispers back. Foreheads touching, she adds, _"this is our little secret."_

Coley wakes with tingling feeling in her lips and a fast beating heart.

 

* * *

 

_What's got you up at this time_

The text is sudden and Coley didn't think she'd still be up at three in the morning scrolling through her Instagram feed for the third time that night. She's looking at the same ten photos, but she doesn't realize it because her mind's reeling about something else and she can't seem to figure out what.

She pulls down the notifications screen, and reads over the message again..

And again

And again

Until she finally replies.

_Sometimes, I think about what it would be like to hold your hand_

BACKSPACE

_I think about what it would be like to have your lips on mine_

BACKSPACE

_I think about your smile a lot_

BACKSPACE

_I dreamt of you once and you told me in my dream this would be our little secret_

BACKSPACE

BACKSPACE

BACKSPACE

She writes seven versions of her message until Aria's fed up and messages again.

_Is everything ok_

The coffee is making her jittery and unfocused. Maybe it's also the coffee that's making her bold.

_I drank a cup of coffee for the first time today, and now I can't sleep_

Coley's left on read, which to her surprise, she's fine with. She thinks it's for the better that she's left on read so she doesn't have to deal with the butterflies so early in the morning. So she tosses her phone to the side and shuts her eyes tightly praying for her to succumb to sleep. And for her dreams to be of sunshines and flowers instead of her smile and brown eyes.

Her phone pings just as sleep takes over.

_Oof, that must've been fun.. hope your week is being kind to you, tho_

Another ping.

_I'm here if your heart feels too heavy_

 

* * *

 

Aria's basmeent seems to be a recurring setting in her dreams, and it always seems to be just her and Aria.

But this time, it's Coley making the first move. She finds the courage to grab a hold of her face and press a kiss against her lips. She can't help but laugh at the way Aria's lips turn up into a smile. Aria goes to straddle her again, and their kisses become more needy. They suddenly find themselves laying on the couch with Aria on top.

Coley hopes the dream doesn't end soon because it's too good to be true.

She feels Aria's hands slide under her shirt, and if Coley dreamt about it hard enough, she could feel the cold touch of Aria's fingers against her ribcage drumming at her sides to the beat of her heart. Aria trails kisses from her lips to her jaw, and Coley can't help but gasp loudly at the change of pace. But before it goes any further, she grabs a hold of her hands. They pull apart for a moment. And beside the white hazy glow around her, it's almost as if she could really make out the outfit Aria's in.

Favourite yellow hoodie, messy low ponytail, swollen kissed lips.

 _"You're not doing this for me, right?"_ Coley asks, breathless, _"because if you are, we need to stop. I don't want to hurt you like this."_

And it's a surprise her dream self has at least one braincell to know what's right.

Aria's head shakes and she sits up. Her hands come out from under Coley's shirt and she intertwines their hands together.

Something about this is so intimate, and Coley doesn't know how she'll ever look at Aria in the eyes ever again after what she dreams about in her sleep.

 _"Will you ever tell me why?"_ Aria questions.

Coley furrows her brows at the question. Why she likes her more than a friend? Or why she can't help but have this feeling in her chest when she looks at a girl?

Coley wakes before she herself figures out the answer.

 

* * *

 

Aria sends her a photo of herself at 4am. Grey hoodie, tired eyes, and all, trying to finish her report for class the next morning. But obviously struggling to focus at the ungodly hour she's up at. Coley realizes she tapped too quick, and she can't reply replay it without Aria thinking weird of her. But it's not like Coley doesn't remember what she looked like at 4am.

With someone who looks _that_ good at an ungodly hour, Coley is sure to _not_ forget. And it has her thinking about the five second photo throughout the following day.

Coley rates it as one of her favourite outfits besides the fact that she never has actually seen her like this in person (sleepy eyes, and pouty lips). Has only ever seen her so modest and proper that it gets her weak whe she sees her dressed in a t-shirt and jeans.

So when Kayla invites her over to "Netflix and Chill" with Jane and her (she laughs at the fact Kayla doesn't see the innuendo to the text), she can't help but say yes even if she knows she won't be seeing Aria as much. 

"Hey," Coley greets. She's out of breath after running down the street. It's a Sunday night, and there's no parking. Kayla smiles and lets out a small laugh.

"Tired already? How are you going to keep up when it's frisbee season?" Coley rolls her eyes playfully. Kayla adds just as she begins to remove her shoes, "she's going to be really excited to see you."

Kayla shuts the door behind her and Coley can already hear the agressive typing from Aria's bedroom. Her brows furrow. She realizes that Aria doesn't know she's coming over.

"Oh, she doesn't know I'm here?" Kayla shakes her head.

When they reach Aria's bedroom, the door is slightly ajar. Kayla knocks twice before opening the door wider. Aria grumbles a comment and sighs heavily. 

"Someone wanted to say hi before we went down," Kayla says, her eyes glancing over to Coley. She takes it as her cue, and pops her head into the room.

Coley feels like she's having dejavu.

There Aria sits in her desk chair. Yellow hoodie, and low ponytail just like her dream the other night. Except this time, the setting is different, she doesn't have swollen kissed lips, and the sleep shorts is just a bonus to it all. They both look at each other speechless, and it has Kayla letting out a laugh.

"What are you doing here?" Aria asks in surprise. She shakes her head. "Come inside, come inside. Don't mind the mess, though."

"You really didn't know I was coming, huh?" Coley asks with a chuckle. Aria shakes her head, a look of surprise still plastered on her face.

Kayla excuses herself just as the doorbell rings, and Coley knows she doesn't have much time before she would have to leave Aria back to her work. So she makes herself comfortable on the edge of Aria's bed and glances around the room.

"You room's cute." Aria rolls her eyes playfully. "Love the rug, too."

"Oh, shut up."

Aria gives her the widest smile and Coley's heart skips a beat (or maybe two). She can't help but laugh.

 

* * *

 

Coley only lasts two hours in the baement without remembering the past two dreams she's had about this place. Her favourite show is playing on TV (as a request from both Kayla and Jane), and both girls are too focused on the show to notice her constant fidgeting. It doesn't help that Aria keeps texting her asking if she's alright and is sad she won't be able to stop by to join them.

_Just be comfy there ok_

_Of course I will thanks_

_): Wish I could join you guys sounds like a lot of fun_

The texting continues just as the episodes do, and Coley finally decides to keep Aria company and to escape the recurring basement dreams. She gets up off the couch. Suddenly remembering this was the same couch Aria had pushed her down on to make out in her dream.

 _STOP_ , Coley thinks. 

"Where are you going?" Kayla asks. She's got a blanket over her head like a hood and it makes Coley chuckle slightly.

"Just going to keep Aria company for a little bit." She pauses, glancing between her and Jane. "If you don't mind, of course." It was Kayla's idea to invite her over, so it felt rude to just walk out.

"No, of course. I'm sure she wouldn't mind the company."

So she escapes, heart thumping in her chest as she ascends the stairs. She makes it to Aria's room, knocks twice, pops her head into the room and flashes Aria a soft smile.

"What're you doing here?" Aria asks with a laugh. Coley takes a seat on her bed and sighs slightly.

"I came to keep you company for a little bit," she replies.

Aria swivels in her desk chair to face her and it's then that Coley gets a good look at her. Perhaps, this _is_ her favourite outfits she's worn.

"I won't be talking much, if that's fine with you." Coley pulls out her phone from her sweater pocket and flashes a cheeky smile.

"Don't mind me, just here to keep you company."

And Coley only lasts ten minutes without wanting to cast a glance at Aria every chance she gets. But she fails, and glances her way. A thought flashes through her mind, and she shakes it away before she finds herself in a day dream. Instead, she takes a photo for keepsake.

 

* * *

 

For the first time in weeks, sleep comes easy for Coley. However, so do the dreams.

This time the setting is different, and Coley can already make out the small space of Aria's bedroom. She finds herself laying on her bed, hands full of her, lips pressed against her. It's almost overwhelming that a dream like this could feel so real.

And this is the only time Coley wishes she can wake up from a dream.

Because they do more than just make out in this dream, and it's someting Coley never thought she'd ever be dreaming of. But after stepping into Aria's room for the first time that night, her dream fools her and messes with her head.

Aria finds herself pressing down against Coley's thigh and letting out a gasp. This is new and different, and Coley doesn't know if going this far is the best idea. But before she could open her mouth and ask her, Aria's already pressing a messy kiss against her lips. So Coley lets her continue, helping Aria out with guiding her along her thigh. It's a new feeling Aria has ever felt before. She lets out a shaky whine against Coley's ear when she find the right spot and Coley can't help but groan at the sound.

 _"Easy, it's not going anywhere,"_ she can't help but mumble against her jaw.

 _"Touch me here,"_ Aria whispers, tugging Coley's hand towards the curve of her ass. She's in sweatpants, and they both tug it enough to the point the curve of Aria's ass is showing.

The pace gets quicker and Aria doesn't last any longer. She comes with a shaky sigh and a moan that echoes through the room. Luckily no one else is in her dream to catch them in the act. Coley adjusts her sweats back up, and rubs at her sides to help her calm down.

She can faintly hear the front door jingle, and it jerks Coley awake. She's drenched in sweat, and an unnecessary heat pools in her lower belly.

 

* * *

 

"Sow how are you?" Her friend asks one night.

How does she tell her friend that she's been having dreams about her crush since the night they mentioned about it. How does she tell her friend about Aria when she doesn't know about her at all.

"I've been ok, sleep hasn't been coming easy." Her friend frowns.

"Why not?"

She realizes the reason why she's up so late at night sometimes because her mind is so consumed of her it's hard to sleep.

"I think I've been thinking too much."

**Author's Note:**

> Kayla is Aria's sister if we didn't already know.  
> Jane is just a friend I needed to add hah
> 
> comments, or outbursts appreciated in the comments thanks


End file.
